Good Night
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Aqua is terrified of thunderstorms, and when she asks no one for comfort, it's unlikely for someone to come and calm her down. Is it? VenxAqua slight romance implied.


Nekogal: This was motivated by my story Wrong Maiden, chapter 14 when Aqua remembers all those memories with Ven (which I made up xD) and from the song Last Night, Good Night but Len Kagamine's version (Yah, not Miku's)

Prepare for some cavity sweet Ven x Aqua goodness!

Me owns not Birth by Sleep u_u

Enjoy!

* * *

"Nghn!" A scared voice whimpered inside the dark room as yet another thunder flashed through her window that was been pounded mercilessly by the thick rain drops falling from the sky. That was the only sound that resounded in the whole room, the rain falling outside, and the clattering of the thunders that fell somewhere in the distance of the mountains.

And shrouded by the eerie and unusual darkness of her dormitory, was Aqua, sitting on the bed, clutching to the bed sheets as she stared wide eyed at the storm outside.

It wasn't cloudy the previous afternoon, so she was surprised when at dinner time the rain began to pour down, and was even more surprised when she was attempting to fall asleep, the thunder and lightning joined the rain with full force.

'Get a grip on yourself Aqua...! You have 17 for God's sake!' The grip on the sheets tightened as another thunder clashed and echoed through the entire Land of Departure, and Aqua could not help but to jump slightly as she closed her eyes in fear, wanting nothing else but to make the storm stop.

Groaning in anger for feeling so weak and helpless Aqua shifted so she was facing the wall, where the shadow of the window could still be seen. She held the sheets closer to her chest and frowned, scared, wondering if she'd be able to conceal any sleep at all; and wondering as well, what was this emotion of wanting to be comforted...

* * *

To him, it was like any other clock alarm, or another rooster that loved to welcome the rising of the sun.

Annoying.

The savage storm that was taking place outside was not willing to let Ventus sleep at all, and the young boy was hoping that maybe finding the adequate position would allow him to finally fall to slumber, but of course to no avail.

He huffed in defeat, and glanced at his window, watching the raindrops hit the glass one by one, pondering if it was possible for it to break. The chain of thoughts, from drops, to water, and then to Aqua, led Ven reminiscing the previous dinner.

'Now that I think about it, Aqua seemed to be a little uneasy.'

"_You don't think it's going to rain a lot do you?" Aqua asked with a nervous smile to Terra and Ven as both boys were literally ravishing the food of their plates after a long day of training, that the two had not even noticed it had started to rain._

_Terra only shrugged not even glancing at Aqua._

_Ven took a quick glance at Aqua's nervous look as she turned away and sighed worriedly._

It was very rare to see Aqua worried or nervous over something, so Ven was now concerned. What could make Aqua feel this way? 'Could it have something to do with the rain?' Ven fully turned to face the window, to see from a better position the rain.

He stared intently, as if the rain would give him an answer.

Ven's eyes widened in realization when a thunder flashed.

"Could it be?" It wasn't probable... at least for him, but there was only one way to find out after all.

His mind kept telling him it was unlikely for that to be it, that maybe there was another answer behind this, but a part of his heart told him to check just in case; he was worried, that maybe, just maybe, Aqua needed someone at that moment, but knowing how she was, she wouldn't come in the middle of the night to someone's room in the look for comfort.

Tossing the sheets off him, Ven stood up, his socks barely sounding against the rug as he made his way towards the door. Going to the hallway, Ven walked pass Terra's room, where he could swear he heard faint snoring coming from inside, proof that Terra was not a light sleeper. Still going forward, and guided by his hand reclined against the wall to not stumble against something, Ven stopped where he knew Aqua's door was.

Unable to see due the darkness of the hall, Ven gently moved his hand blindly in the search of the doorknob. When he felt the tip of his fingers grace the round object, he took a firm grip on it, and turned it as he opened the door as silently as he could in case Aqua was sleeping.

There was nothing but darkness inside, and not even a small sound could be identified.

A thunder was heard, and after the breath of someone hitching. The flash illuminated the sky, and Ven could see during that faint second of light, the shivering figure of someone hiding under the covers in a fetal position.

The sound of the door closing was not noticed by Aqua for it was interrupted by yet another thunder. This time, the blue haired girl whimpered loud enough for Ven to clearly recognize the owner of the voice.

Ven couldn't believe what he just saw.

Aqua was scared.

The young boy softened his eyes as the thought finally sunk in. Aqua was actually afraid, scared, terrified, and she didn't ask for help or comfort from someone else. She was willing to endure the whole storm even if it lasted the entire night. Because that's the way Aqua is, reluctant in seeming weak in front of others.

The way Aqua whimpered broke Ven's heart from the inside. It was something you'd never expect in your life to see or hear; Aqua was someone that irradiated courage and confidence, but to see her in this pitiful state, could tear you apart.

Saying nothing, Ven walked to Aqua's bed and lied down next to her, hearing her gasp at the new weight on her bed. "It's all right." Came the soothing reply from behind.

Aqua calmed down and half closed her eyes, feeling ashamed of allowing Ven, the one she cared and loved the most, see her in this pathetic state of vulnerability, and relieved at the same time of having someone to comfort her.

Aqua felt soft and gentle arms surround her waist in a soothing embrace, and a warm breath tickle her neck as Ven spoke. "I'll protect you." Her heart fluttered at those mere words and she welcomed unknown warmth that suddenly flowed through the insides of her body, ceasing her shivering.

Turning around to face the young boy, Aqua smiled as one of Ven's hands let go of her waist to intertwine with her fingers in a gentle grasp, causing her to heave a sigh of relief she needed to let out. The way his thumb caressed the back of her hand tempted her to fall asleep, already forgetting of the storm that was still raging outside. "Thank you Ven." She mumbled in utter gratitude as she forced her eyes to remain open.

"Don't worry." Ven replied kindly in a whisper, as he moved away a strand of hair from her face to lean forward and kiss her forehead, Aqua opening her eyes briefly at the affectionate gesture and blushing faintly, not been noticed by the boy.

Ven, not wanting to leave Aqua's side, took hold of her sheets and covered them both to resume their needed sleep. His eyes remained opened for a minute or so, wanting to memorize the happy and relieved smile that graced Aqua's lips.

His eyes suddenly felt heavy, and he smiled wider when he felt Aqua cuddle closer to him so her face was resting against his chest.

"Good night."

* * *

Nekogal: Kept it short and sweet ;D

And now I shall take my leave for bed –yawn- it's Sunday 4am here and I could really use some nice sleep just like Ven and Aqua X)

Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
